


It's Just a Kiss

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

It’s just a kiss.

The planet doesn’t stop spinning on its axis, the galaxy doesn’t explode and there aren’t fireworks or choirs of heavenly Ancients.

Just the soft, sweet press of John’s lips - a little hesitant but hopefully questioning - and Rodney smiles _‘yes!’_ and _‘at last’_ and _‘always_ ’, and presses back.

It’s just a kiss… it’s just the start of everything.

♥


End file.
